northalodiafandomcom-20200214-history
America's Next Top Model, Cycle 16/Lana Marks
First Air Date: April 13, 2011 Following her narrow escape at the previous panel, Brittani apologized to Alexandria for her outbursts against her on the way home, and though most agreed that Alexandria’s attitude had improved, Molly theorized that nothing had changed, and that Alexandria was just acting nice, and the other girls were foolish to believe her supposed act. Tyra helped the girls put together portfolios for their impending go-sees, and after giving each girl their portfolio, informed them that each contained a letter of the name of this cycle’s overseas destination. After a scramble, the girls learned that they would be going to Morocco, but Tyra surprised them by revealing that this cycle, only five girls would be going overseas, and that the girls performance at go-sees would play a major part in the judge’s deliberations at panel. At the house, the girls met Kyle Hagler from IMG Models, who gave them their brief for the go-sees. Each girl had four hours to visit four different castings, each representing a different archetype of modeling - Athletic, Bombshell, Couture and Girl Next Door, before returning to Lana Marks for one final go-see. Each girl was given a driver for the challenge, but was told that they had to direct the drivers to the go-sees. Alexandria found this to be an advantage, as she was the only girl who had a pre-existing knowledge of L.A, claiming she knew it like the back of her hand. All of the girls made it back to Lana Marks in time, including Alexandria who arrived with only 30 seconds to spare, and Kyle informed the girls that only the three who performed the best throughout the day would move onto a go-see with Lana, for the chance to appear in a global campaign, as well as a gift bag from the designers. Alexandria, Kasia and Molly moved onto the top three, and after a go-see with Lana, Alexandria was named as the challenge winner. At the house, Brittani felt resigned to going home, feeling that her failure to progress past the first round at go-sees, on top of her performance at the previous panel would eliminate her. Next, the girls were taken to a landfill, where they would be taking part in their next photoshoot with Nigel. The girls would be wearing couture dresses designed specifically by Michael Cinco for each girl. Before their shoot, Nigel reassured Brittani that she was still in the competition because the judges felt her worth keeping, but warned her that it was pivotal she got a good shot. In spite of their surroundings, most of the girls impressed Nigel and Jay, but Molly’s complaining detracted from her strong performance. At the panel, Alexandria swept the board, with the judges loving her stunning high fashion shot, and booking all four of her go-see appointments. Molly had a strong picture, but was warned that the designers were all put off by her personality whilst she was waiting to see the casting agents, and was told she would have won the challenge if her personality was better. Before receiving her picture, Brittani apologized to Tyra for her actions at the previous panel, and Tyra accepted, though her, and Jaclyn’s failure to make no more than two go-sees was strongly criticized by the judges. Hannah had a strong performance in all aspects of the week, but the judges were concerned that she was too fragile for the industry. Alexandria’s strong performance earned her first call out for the week, while Hannah, Kasia and Brittani all joined her on the plane to Morocco, leaving Jaclyn and Molly as the bottom two – Jaclyn for only making two go-sees, and Molly for her questionable attitude and passion for modeling. * First call-out: Alexandria Everett * Bottom two: Molly O' Connell & Jaclyn Poole * Eliminated: Jaclyn Poole * Featured photographer: Nigel Barker * Special Guest: Lana Marks, Kyle Hagler, Daniella Clarke, Rachel Williams, Oday Shakar, Jerry Avenaim, Michael Cinco Category:America's Next Top Model, Cycle 16